


Skeptics and True Believers

by Taimat



Series: Collegestuck [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need a cover."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeptics and True Believers

The knock at his door takes him a bit by surprise, but Tavros eventually rises to get it, after forgetting for just a moment that he has working legs now and trying to wheel himself off his own couch. It still happens, sometimes.

Dave’s on the other side, impassive as always, and the troll steps backward to let him in without the other boy even asking. As soon as the door is shut, Tavros turns to find Dave standing in the middle of the floor, staring him down. Tavros shifts uncomfortably. This isn’t how their hangouts usually go.

“Hey, Tavbro. I gotta question for ya. You currently involved with anyone?”

“I, um, no?” Tavros is a little reluctant to answer, simply because he has no idea where this conversation is going, but he’s not sure he wants to be there.

“Not sure? You interested, then?”

“Huh?”

“Are you. Interested. In anyone? Looking to start up anything soon? Looking to fill your quadrants or whatever kind of romantic shit you feel like doing?”

This is…a very strange conversation. And the first thing that comes to Tavros’ mind is, “…no?”

The answer must have been good enough, because Dave steps close to him. Really close. “Then I have a favor to ask. And I need you to swear you’re not gonna tell a single soul, living, dead, dream bubble, whatever, about the loop I’m about to throw you for.”

“Um, okay.”

The next thing Dave does is to pull at the collar of his shirt, stretching it far enough that Tavros can see the bruise blossoming just above one of the thin bones that sweeps between his throat and his shoulder. Tavros can’t remember what it’s called, at the moment. He’s too busy trying to figure out what Dave wants him to do.

“I need a cover.”

“For, uh, but you have, a shirt.”

“Not what I meant, bro. I need a cover boyfriend. You follow?”

Oh. Ohh, that’s where this is going. “I follow, Dave, but why?”

“Because it’s a relationship that ain’t supposed to happen.”

Tavros bites his lip, thinking this all through. “Why me?”

Dave lets his shirt fall back into place and steps away so that they’re not quite breathing in each other’s air, anymore. “Because you’re not involved with anyone. And ‘cause I trust you.”

That’s a very good reason, Tavros supposes. But he still wants to know… “Then tell me. That’s my, uh, condition. I want to know, who I’m covering for.” Maybe some of his confidence is finally starting to stick, because Tavros isn’t going to back down, this time.

Maybe Dave can sense that, or maybe he’s feeling particularly accommodating, because he answers simply, “Bro.” Though his face is impassive as always, Tavros thinks this is the most nervous he’s ever seen the coolkid.

And that’s probably weird even for humans, to have feelings like that for their lusus, but Tavros doesn’t really mind. He had just wanted to know. And now he’s trying to find a way to answer Dave that the other boy would deem appropriate.

“Dave Strider, are you, asking me out?”

“You bet your sweet rack, I am.” Just like that, Dave drops to one knee, back in his element — Tavros has seen enough Earth movies to understand what that’s about — and he reaches a hand up to grab one of Tavros’. “Tavbro, would you be my fake boyfriend?”

Tavros grins. He can’t help it. “Ironically?”

“Naw, man. Totally unironically. This shit’s so far from ironic, ironic can’t find it with a telescope. It took off from the gate while ironic was still tying its shoelaces.”

The troll cocks his head. “You’re, uh, pretty strange. But yeah. Okay.”

Dave rises and continues to just stand there, so Tavros wonders if there’s something else he’s supposed to do, but before he can ask, Dave’s already talking.

“Wanna go grab dinner or something? To commemorate this momentous occasion? New love and new beginnings and all that jazz. Our parents will be so pleased. We’re probably bridging all sorts of cultural and racial and intergalactic gaps.”

Tavros chuckles. “Sure, Dave. Whatever you, say.”


End file.
